


brace face

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Face-Fucking, Incest, Kinda, M/M, This is awkward, beta morty, braces morty, im so sorry for this i wrote this when i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: rick is close to his rut so he comes to morty for help.





	brace face

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a while ago as an outlet to my weird fetishes because i never had braces myself, but my boyfriend made me post this rushed thing so i am once again deeply sorry for inaccurate depictions of braces.

morty groaned as an another toothpick broke off again, looking down to see that only the tip of it broke off. he rolled his eyes before throwing it on the dresser. he frowned when it missed and landed on the floor, knowing it will come to bite him in the ass later. 

rick runs into the room, startling morty and making him jump. rick slams the door close before locking it, going over to morty before slumping down on the bed with his face in mortys stomach. the boy sighs as he looks up at the time on the cracked screen of his phone, setting it back down on his dresser, with a sigh as it reads 1 am.

rick snuggles into mortys shirt and wraps his arms around his middle. making the boy in his grasp melt at the warmth. even when he knows rick is probably just seeking something to scent or rub off on, but morty still couldnt help himself but smile, bringing a hand to pet ricks wild locks.

a deep purr comes from ricks throat as he nuzzles further into mortys shirt, and the boy froze, his hand stopping on ricks mane at the thought that crossed his mind. 

rick is having a rut.

hes never encountered rick in a full rut before, but now that rick is holding him so close, morty cant help but crumble in his grasp. rick pushes the fabric of his shirt out of the way to nuzzle his belly button with a cold nose, making morty squeak out a small sound. rick tightens his arms in response to mortys wiggles.

rick growled as he quickly chucked mortys jeans off. morty spread his legs slightly, showing rick his only half chub. rick dipped down and enveloped his mouth around it. making morty squeak out a small sound of pleasure, he shivered as ricks tongue picked against his head, slipping under his cock in small zigzag patterns. he tried not to thrust his hips into ricks throat when the older man took him in fully again, finding it hot how rick can just swallow him down like that.

rick suddenly pulled away and locked eyes with morty, making morty grin awkwardly at him. rick then crawled back to the bed, sitting on the edge and calling morty to his lap. with slightly shaky hands morty crawled over to rick and started kissing him, finding himself surprised when he didn't taste that much alcohol, usually it would be so strong morty would feel like he is literally making out with a bottle of fucking liquor, but today was different apparently, maybe it's his rut. 

rick pressed his tent against mortys ass, making the boy shiver and press just a little closer to rick, feeling his neediness increase the more they tease and play with eachother like this. and suddenly without warning he started rutting and gritting against mortys clothed perineum, making something so warm and arousing flare inside him. 

morty wiggled in his lap, trynig to get off of rick as he felt himself getting closer to edge alarmingly fast. morty whimpered, finally pulling rick off of him and standing up as the other looked at him with a blank stare, turning fast into something more akin to puppy eyes. morty blushed at that, not knowing how to react to himself thinking his grandfather is ‘cute’ and ‘looks like a puppy’, so insteady he quickly goes down to his knees, wanting to last just a little longer for both of them. mortys fingers quickly work ricks fly as rick is angling his hands into mortys hair and scratching his scalp in small blunts nails. 

morty unzipped ricks pants and quickly got to work, working on his head first morty hummed and looked up at rick with affection and arousal, making rick groan as morty held his knot with two hands, pressing them against it and squeezing it gently, making rick tip his head back with a lewd moan.

but just as morty was about to lower down he felt a tug on his teeth, and suddenly he was shooting back with shock and something akin to pleasured pain. but before he could started fumbling with the rubber bands on his braces rick grabbed his chin and positioned his lips over the head of his cock. morty smiled a small unsure grin but still started to suckle on the head, letting his lips ghost and wetten over it like a lollipop, trying to bring rick to climax without using his throat. 

but rick whined in return and pushed his hips up suddenly, making the head of his cock catch on the elastic bands, tugging on his teeth in almost... a pleasant way. morty found himself keening from the feeling of his teeth and gums being tugged like this. he quickly got to work again and started taking rick in with all his might, but as he found himself gagging he quickly retreated anyway when ricks cockhead hit the back of his throat hard. but after a moment morty finally found a pace in which both of them could enjoy it, making something warm and fluttery pool in mortys stomach as he looked up at rick, groaning softly in ecstasy above him. 

morty always knew he had kind of an oral fixation, but he never knew hed find blowing his own rick so entertaining and arousing. maybe it was just the way it felt so intimate to feel ricks cock in mortys throat, or the way mortys eyes watered so much he could swear he saw stars, or maybe its the way rick can get himself so deep down mortys throat when he would hold his neck in place and fuck his throat.

morty suddenly tapped ricks thighs, trynig to sign him somehow to stand up for a better angle. rick stands up quickly and morty tries opens his mouth further, letting his rainbow bands and braces show. rick twitched and started pushing in mortys warmth again, spreading his throat and spliting his lips around his cock in moist velvet, morty squealed in muffled delight as his elastic bands got tugged again, making rick quickly start face fucking him like its their last night together.

mortys eyes quickly watered as rick fucked him fast enough to almost numb his gag reflex, despite the tears clearly flowing out of mortys rolled eyes and spilling down his flushed cheeks, slipping ricks growing knot in once in a while. mortys hand crept down his pubes, gripping his cock tightly, whining against it, making the other growl animalistically above him and thrust roughly into his mouth again, moving against the rubber bands again and making morty moan against his shaft, repeating the process. 

mortys hand just barely trailed towards his cock, letting it brush against the head gently. he found himself moaning against rick again at that, feeling far too sensitive as he was just on the edge. rick made a large thrust and held the boy against him, making morty cough harshly on his cock. morty felt almost dizzy as he felt the warm pre cum flowing down his throat, feeling himself drowning in ricks alpha scent. rick pulls morty back by the hair just in time to let him breath, making morty cough and gasp for air violently, blinking up at rick with wet eyelashes.

getting impatient again, rick tugged him back onto his cock, starting to fuck his throat again, and the moment his cock touched the back of mortys throat again he moaned loudly against his dick, letting his eyes roll back again as he felt rick push inside until he just barely gaged, feeling himself cum despite almost not touching himself. hes letting out a cry of pleasure as his teeth get tugged in such a bittersweet way. 

tried to blabber out of his rut as a warning hes close, but only managed to stutter out something in an alien language morty doesnt understand. shuddering, morty felt his own climax against his thighs, noticing as rick tried to plunge his knot into mortys awaiting mouth. morty quickly pulled away, opening up his mouth and lolling out his tongue (like hed see in pornos), adjusted his hands around ricks now much larger knot, squeezing and holding ricks knot almost lovingly as rick tries to thrust forward again, but to no wail he only manages to cum some spurts on his face.

rick stopped cumming after a moment, and while the knot was still big he had definitely stopped cumming, but a much clearer and iron-y tasting, sticky fluid instead squirted on his tongue, making him enclose his lips against ricks head again, despite slightly cringing away from the still unusual taste. 

morty rose on the balls of his feet, crashing their lips together and making rick taste himself, rick groaned at that and swirled his tongue around, making morty giggle almost drunkly, pulling away to take a breath and licking the stuck come off of his braces.


End file.
